


Secret Allies

by enjoythelittlethings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoythelittlethings/pseuds/enjoythelittlethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, plea--,” Derek starts to talk but is immediately interrupted by a babbling Stiles.</p>
<p>“Derek, there’s no going back, I already know, and whether you let me help you or I do this on my own, one way or another I am going to be researching and doing everything I can to figure out who they are and what they are doing here.” Stiles puts his hand up to make sure Derek knows he’s not done yet. “I know you are trying to protect all of us, but keeping this from us isn’t the way to do it. We are just as much involved as you are. Sooner or later we would have encountered this pack even if you didn’t tell us. Now, wouldn’t you rather us be at least a little prepared?”</p>
<p>“I just can’t have you getting hurt.” Derek says shocking himself and Stiles with the compassion in his voice.</p>
<p>This fiction begins pre-season 3 and will follow the events that occur throughout the season. The focus will be on the interactions between the characters that we didn't see. The main character interaction will be between Stiles and Derek, but other relationships will be developed as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Allies

**Author's Note:**

> The rating, tags, and character list of this fiction may change/develop if the story turns into something more. This is the first fanfic I'm publishing, so feedback is much appreciated. Also, please let me know if I need to add any tags(I haven't quite figured out how the tagging works). Thanks for reading!

“What does the symbol mean Derek?” Stiles shouts, pounding his hand against Derek’s front door where the foreign symbol is painted. Stiles has a general idea of where the symbol comes from; he’s done enough research in the past to know that this triangle, with three connected zig-zag legs coming from each point is another form of the triskelion, similar to the one on Derek’s back, but that still doesn’t explain why it’s on Derek’s door. “Derek!” Stiles presses when he finds himself looking at the back of a clearly uptight body walking away from him.

Derek pauses for a moment, “Drop it Stiles!” He says firmly, hoping Stiles had learned from past experiences not to push himself into a situation he isn’t equipped to be a part of.

“No Derek, I’m not going to just drop it. Now this,” Stiles slaps his hand against the bold symbol to get Derek to turn back his way. “This is another version of a triskelion, right?” He questions and earns a pained nod from Derek, his face begging Stiles to let it go. “Why is it painted on your door? Why are you trying so hard to keep what this means from me?”

“It means their coming okay!” Derek yells in Stiles face. “It means a pack is coming, and not just any kind of pack, an alpha pack.” He lowers his tone when he notices the shock and fear spreading across the humans face, “Now go home Stiles and don’t mention this to anyone, especially Scott. The last thing I want is for you, Scott, and your friends to get stuck in any crossfire with these alphas.” Derek takes a deep breath, the look on his face pleading, the look in his eyes truly worried, “Please Stiles, go home.”

Stiles is in shock. Standing bone still in front of a pleading Derek. An Alpha pack was the last thing he was expecting to hear. He questions to himself how that’s even possible, and then his brain immediately switches to over drive. He can help; he can research; he has to do something. “What do you know? What are we going to do?” He says suddenly.

“No, no!” Derek shouts, throwing his hands in the air, making Stiles jump. “Did you not just hear what I said?” Derek is standing face to face with Stiles looking directly in his eyes, as if to make sure what he’s about to say will actually get through Stiles thick skull this time. “We,” he points back and forth to the both of them. “Are not doing anything. You need to go home, I won’t have you snooping around and researching, I won’t put you in that danger.”

“News flash Derek, I’m already in danger, we all are! Now I get you don’t want to tell Scott, sometimes even I question whether or not he understands that he’s a werewolf, but me, well I already got you to tell me and we both know I can help.”

“Stiles, plea--,” Derek starts to talk but is immediately interrupted by a babbling Stiles.

“Derek, there’s no going back, I already know, and whether you let me help you or I do this on my own, one way or another I am going to be researching and doing everything I can to figure out who they are and what they are doing here.” Stiles puts his hand up to make sure Derek knows he’s not done yet. “I know you are trying to protect all of us, but keeping this from us isn’t the way to do it. We are just as much involved as you are. Sooner or later we would have encountered this pack even if you didn’t tell us. Now, wouldn’t you rather us be at least a little prepared?”

“I just can’t have you getting hurt.” Derek says shocking himself and Stiles with the compassion in his voice.

“Dude, stop worrying so much. Now, we both agree Scott can’t know which honestly this probably won’t be that hard to keep from him, so when shall we start?”

Derek gives in easier than he wanted to, easier than they both expected, but he has a better chance of protecting Stiles, of protecting all of them if they're working side by side. He figures Stiles is partially right anyways, if the rest of the miss-fits in this pack knew about what’s going on at least they know what they’re up against if it comes to a fight. He surrenders with a sigh, “We already started. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica have been following the scents from at least four alphas. We figure there is at least one more, considering the alpha Deucalion is too much of a coward to actually do any of the dirty work. Peter says he’s following some lead, but I haven’t checked on him in a couple days so I really don’t know. Isaac should be calling soon with an update, he makes sure to call every night.”

“Wait, wait,” Stiles puts his hand up as he interrupts a very irritated Alpha. He’s involving him; the least he can do is respect Derek and recognize he is now the Alpha. “One, you’re working with Peter? Why, why would you include that psychopath? Two, you know who the alphas are? I thought you were just as surprised, how do you know the Alphas? Three, how does it work? If their all alphas don’t they all try to take charge? Four, how long...,” Stiles is pacing back and forth speaking so fast, Derek can barely keep up with all he’s saying.

“Slow down Stiles, stop with the twenty questions, stop with the pacing, you’re driving me crazy! I’m including Peter because he knows stories about the Alpha pack and even though we don’t trust him or like him he can still help in a fight. I know about the Alphas,” Derek pauses unsure if he should go into detail on this response. “Just… because I do.” Stiles moves, opening his mouth to interrupt. “I swear to God Stiles, if you interrupt me one more time…” He leaves it at that, letting Stiles finish that statement by using his imagination. “The Alpha pack has a general leader, that’s Deucalion. There are four others, I know of two, Ennis and Kali. They were all alphas of their own packs, one day one of Deucalion’s betas over stepped his boundaries and Deucalion killed him, that’s when he realized that by killing his betas he gained their power. He eventually convinced Kali and Ennis to do the same. That’s why they’re a threat, they are powerful and vicious, and do whatever they have to, to get what they want.”

“What do they want?” Derek’s face is immediately pained again. He’s shaking his head, turning away from Stiles. “Derek,” Stiles grabs his shoulder to stop him, flinching back as soon as Derek turns to him. “Tell me why they are here.”

“They know when there is a new alpha; Peter thinks that they are here to try to get me to join their pack and if that's the reason why, you being around me is the least safe place for you to be.”


End file.
